The week in which I belong to you
by PrincessZela
Summary: Kisshu takes Ichigo to his paradise and keeps her there for a week!   Will she finally fall for him? Or will she start to hate him even more than before?  Read and find out!
1. Where it all began

Zela: YAY! Another story!

Ichigo: What is the pairing?

Zela: Kisshu X Ichigo!

Ichigo: *sighs* Not again!

Kisshu: *is jumping up and down happily*

Zela: Ok! I don't own TMM!

Kisshu: On with the story!

It was a peaceful day in Café mew even though it was really busy but if there were many people than the girls would get a higher fee and that made the mews very happy especially Ichigo.

She was always complaining that Shirogane paid them very little for all the work they did. But every time she complained he would always threaten that he would lower her fee if she continued and that is where the conversation would end.

"Excuse me, waitress, can you bring us some napkins?" asked a man that had (on accident) spilled his coffee. "Here you go, sir" said Ichigo giving him some napkins. She was extremely joyful today since after work she was going on a date with her precious Aoyama-kun. 'I get off work in an hour…or better yet missing an hour for my date with Aoyama-kun' she squealed mentally. "Hey Ichigo, table one needs some water" stated Shirogane. "I'll take it right away" she said blissfully as she got a jar of water and some cups and took it to table one.

Shirogane gave a puzzled glance at the cat mew. 'Why is she so blissful today? Hmm….it must include Aoyama' he sighed mentally. She would always be joyful when it came to Aoyama. He didn't understand what she liked in him, even Kisshu was better than Aoyama.

After an hour, Ichigo changed into a sleeveless dark pink shirt and a black skirt. "Let me guess…you have a date with Aoyama, don't you?" asked Mint curiously; a grin plastered on her features. "Well yeah I do. Is it so obvious?" the cat mew giggled and all the other mews nodded. She grinned as she said good bye to everyone and then left the Café.

"Hi Aoyama-kun" said Ichigo as she hugged him. The jet black haired boy smiled and hugged her too. "So where are we going this time?" she asked curiously. He always took her to different places when they had dates. "Well, we are going to a river and well we will swim and have a picnic there" he said as he handed her a dark colored bag. "What's this?" she asked him curiously. "Open it" he encouraged her. She opened it slightly and squealed with delight. Inside there was a pink and black bikini that Ichigo had wanted for weeks. "Thanks Aoyama-kun!" she said as she hugged him once again with the bag still in her hands. He smiled. He loved seeing Ichigo happy. "So let's go" he said as he grabbed her hand and started walking.

Kisshu watched as Aoyama grabbed Ichigo's hand and started walking with her. He snarled in disgust. He couldn't believe that such a filthy creature like Aoyama was touching the hand of his kitty. "I won't let him have Ichigo. She's mine and no one else can have her" he hissed. An idea than hit the sinister green haired alien and an evil smirk appeared on his features.

Ichigo squealed in delight as she saw the river. It was wide and the water allowed her to look at the rocks beneath (since the water was amazingly clean). "There is where you can change" he said as he pointed at a house that was painted orange. "Thank you" she smiled as she skipped toward the house. The door of the house was made of some kind of wood and it had a white boarding around it. The cat girl turned the knob slightly and the door opened. She closed the door as soon as she was safely inside and locked it. She then took of her shirt and skirt. "This is so cool! I am here alone with my darling Aoyama-kun!" she squealed mentally. She then undid her bra and put on the top part of the bikini. After she had it securely on, she took off her panties and quickly put on the bottom part.

After she was ready, she went outside to see Aoyama-kun with his bathing suit on. She stared at his bare chest and felt as the blush covered her face. "Ichigo, come closer" he insisted. She walked close to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her chest into his. "Uh….Aoyama-kun?" she stuttered embarrassed of his sudden actions. "Hahaha, sorry about that Ichigo anyway let's go" he said as he let go and almost immediately jumped into the river. She just shrugged and then started splashing water in Aoyama's face.

"Hey Koneko-chan!" she heard someone say. She looked up and saw Kisshu floating a few feet from them. "What do you want?" she hissed angry that he came to ruin her date. "Oh I just wanted to check how the two of you were doing over here" je smirked delighted. Ichigo turned around and saw where her clothes were. Her pendant was also there. She ran toward it but in that same moment Kisshu teleported in front of the bag; blocking her path. "GET OUT OF THE WAY, KISSHU" she screamed as she tried to get around him but to no avail. He was faster than she was. The handsome green haired teen snapped his fingers and a rope tied around Ichigo's body. "What the…?" she gasped amazed and worried of what was going to happen. "ICHIGO" Aoyama called out but in that moment Kisshu teleported behind him and put his sword at the black haired boy's neck. "Don't move or you'll die" the green haired teen smirked. As he glanced at the half alien boy's reaction; Aoyama was just standing there with a worried look on his face. "AOYAMA-KUN" Ichigo screamed as she tried to untie herself. Kisshu stared at the girl as she failed to untie herself.

"Ichigo, I propose to you an idea" Kisshu said with an evil grin on his face. "What idea?" she asked curiously. "I won't kill your tree hugger of a boyfriend if you become mine for a week" he said as his smirk grew even wider. The cat mew stared at him with a very confused face. What would she do? Not go with Kisshu and let Aoyama die or Go with Kisshu and be his for a week and let Aoyama lived. The decision was very clear to her as she mouthed the words, "I'll go with you"

Zela: Yay! I got the first chapter done!

Kisshu: YAY! Ichigo decided to be mine!

Ichigo: BOOOOO!

Zela: *sticks her tongue out at Ichigo*

Kisshu: Hey Zela, I don't like Ichigo anymore! I love you! *kisses Zela*

Zela: *feels as he tries to put his tongue into her mouth*

Ichigo: *laughs* Anyway Zela would say good-bye!

Zela: *pushes him away and storms off*

Ichigo: *giggles* that's bad! Anyway bye!


	2. Sunday: It's only the first day

Kisshu: I said I'm sorry!

Zela: *growls* STOP BOTHERING ME!

Kisshu: *angry look*

Ichigo: This had been this way ever since Kisshu tried to kiss Zela

Zela: The kiss didn't bother me what bothered me is what he did with the tongue

Ichigo: Oh!

Zela: I don't own TMM people!

Kisshu: *murmurs* on with the story!

"Fine I'll go with you" Ichigo said as she saw no other option. Kisshu grinned triumphantly as he motioned her closer. She walked toward the green haired devil. As soon as she was close enough, Kisshu knocked Aoyama cold.

"AOYAMA-KUN" she screamed as she was about to run toward him (Kisshu had dropped Aoyama in the deep part of the water) but Kisshu grabbed her wrists. "Kisshu, save him before he drowns" she pleaded but Kisshu just shook his head and said, "Why should I?" while his eyes danced playfully. "Because if you don't I'll never love you" she threatened. Kisshu thought about it for a moment. "I have my ways to make you fall head over heels in love with me" he whispered into her ear with a mocking voice. Ichigo shivered at the thought of being in love with him. "Please Kisshu" she pleaded one again. "Hmmmm….fine but I don't want you to be his girlfriend any longer" he said. "….I understood' she said lowering her head. The alien teen patted her on the head joyfully.  
>"Stay right here" he said as he teleported for a second and then returned with a soaked Aoyama. He laid Aoyama's body next to the stuff that Aoyama had made for the date with Ichigo, grabbed the cat girl and picked her up (bridal style) and then teleported away.<p>

Ichigo felt dizzy since it was the first time she had teleported with any alien. "We are here" the green haired alien whispered into her ear. The cat girl opened her eyes to see that she was in a room painted red. In the middle of the room there was a king sized bed with red sheets and green covered pillows. "Is this your room?" she asked. An evil smirk appeared on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he then whispered in her ear, "This is our room, Kitten". She gasped. "No way….I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU, YOU PERVERT" she screamed as she tried to get out of grip but it didn't work. He was just too strong for her. "Yes you are sweetie pie!" he cooed and the girl shivered slightly. Ichigo then looked down at her body; she was only wearing the bikini Aoyama had given her. She screamed again and this time she did get out of Kisshu's grip. "Um….I don't have any clothes in this place, Kisshu" she sighed; embarrassment lining off her voice. He smirked. "Open that wardrobe! All that's inside of it is now yours" he said as he pointed at a wardrobe that was on the left side of the room.

She opened it slightly and squealed with delight. Inside there were many beautiful t-shirts, jeans, underwear, Bras, and shoes (and all of them were Ichigo's number). "Thank you Kisshu but where did you get all of this?" she asked now confused and curious. "I told my cousin about you and then she made all of this" he explained something that he hated to do. "Um fine….I am going to take a shower" she said as she grabbed a pink pajama that had cats all around it.

Kisshu showed her where the bathroom was and as soon as they arrived he left without any other word which surprised Ichigo since he was a pervert. She then started the hot water and took of all her clothes. When the tub was almost completely full she stopped the water and jumped in. 'Well today is Sunday so I'll be stuck here till next Sunday! Well at least I'm on vacation for the Café and from School! And my parents went on a trip and will be back in two weeks so I don't have to explain this to them' she thought as the hot water soaked her body and relaxed her.

After ten minutes of being in the tub. She got out, dried herself, and dressed into the beautiful pajama that Kisshu had given her. After she had everything on, she left the bathroom and walked to her room just to see Kisshu lying there looking at the ceiling. "Um…Kisshu…..are you ok?" she asked poking his elbow but he didn't respond. "Kisshu…?" asked Ichigo as she started to shake him slightly. "Huh? Oh hi Ichigo!" said Kisshu like if nothing had happened.

Ichigo sighed in relief and then she noticed that she was really close to Kisshu in that moment. She gawked and got off of him. "Awww…..how cute; you are embarrassed" he said as he stood up; wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. "….Kisshu!" she screamed as she tried to push him away but to no avail. "Shhh…..I only want to hug you for a little longer" he said truthfully.

Ichigo sighed and let her be hugged. "Ichigo…..today is only Sunday and till next Sunday you are staying here so try to get used to me" he whispered smirking. "Like I would ever get used to your pervy attitude" she growled slightly.

He than let go of her and almost immediately pulled her in bed with him. She than felt as he snaked his arms around her waist. "KISSHU, LET GO OF ME" she screamed in attempt to get him off of her but to no avail. "Better stop struggling Kitten! Since it's kind of obvious that I won't let you go" he whispered into her ear.

Ichigo than stopped struggling; he was right. She just laid there; letting Kisshu hugged her as much as he wanted. 'Well it's only Sunday and like Kisshu said I'll be here till next Sunday! Oh well! Missing 7 more days' she thought before both of them fell into a deep sleep.

Zela: Did you guys like it?

Kisshu: YAY!

Ichigo: Ugh!

Zela: Thanks for all the reviews! That is what has inspired me!

Kisshu: YAY! *blows a kiss to all the girls that reviewed*

Zela: I was actually shocked that so many people liked my stories! Thanks for everyone! I'll try to update the next chapter soon!

Kisshu: Bye bye


	3. Monday: Living together

Zela: Hi people! I am trying to write as much as I can!

Kisshu: THANKS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!

Zela: I actually deleted the first chapter and then saw the reviews and put it again that is why for now this story has few reviews

Kisshu: But it will have more soon! Right fan girls?

Ichigo: …Awkward!

Zela: On with the story!

Ichigo woke up feeling extremely awkward. She tried to stand up but Kisshu wasn't going to let that happen. "Good morning, Kitty cat" the alien whispered lovingly into her ear. "Good morning, pervert" she growled at him. He sighed. Why did she always call him a pervert? "Listen…this is my house…..and in my house you follow my rules! And one of the rules is: DON'T CALL ME A PERVERT" he hissed into her ear making her flinch.

"I'm sorry, Kisshu-sama" she whispered. She was happy that her back was facing him. "Did you just call me Kisshu-sama? That's cute" he said in her ear seductively. Ichigo shivered. Why, out of all the boys she meet, did she have to be in the same bed as Kisshu? "Kitten, why don't you just relax? You are so stressed" he said as he pulling her back slightly. "Kisshu…." She whispered slightly as he turned her around so that she could be facing his handsome face.

"Oh Ichigo, how I've dreamed of you being in my bed….to be in my bed with me! Oh Ichigo, can't you see? Can't you see I love you more than anyone else?" he said as if it were poetry.

"Kisshu…is that poetry?" she said a little sign of admiration in her voice. She had always loved poetry.

"Why yes it is, my love" he cooed into her ear. She shivered. She had always loved poetry but she would have liked it more if Aoyama had recited it to her.

"Don't bother me anymore" she said as she finally managed to get up, she walked to the closet, and took out a pink shirt with long sleeves and a jean mini skirt.

"That's clothes will look super cute on you, Kitten" he said from the bed. Ichigo than walked to the bathroom with the clothes still in her hand; she put them on one side of the bathroom as she turned on the turned on the hot water but before she could take off her clothes, Kisshu teleported into the bathroom.

"WAAAAAAHHHH KISSHU GET OUT" she screamed putting her hand on his chest and trying to push him out but all he did was stand there not moving a single inch.

"Why should I get out? This is my bathroom" he smirked grabbing her wrists gently but firmly. "Then let me get out but I am not…." She said but was interrupted by Kisshu pressing his lips against hers. She tried struggling but Kisshu held her wrists.

Kisshu noticed her reaction. "What's wrong, Kitty cat?" he said quietly. "GET OUT OR LET ME GET OUT!" she screamed panic evident in her voice. She was scared that he would try to go…far. Kisshu then noticed why she was so scared and let go. "I'm sorry Ichigo! You should take a bath first" he said as he teleported away. Ichigo was now confused.

Was he actually considering her feelings?

Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

She than jumped into the tub letting the hot water take away all her doubts, "Kisshu…." she sighed as she sank her head under the water's surface.

Several minutes later, Ichigo came out of the tub and put on the clothes that were now hers. "Well it's only Monday and I'll be stuck here till Sunday! Well I guess I'll survive" she sighed.

She came out of the bathroom and went to her room however Kisshu wasn't there. "Where could he be?" she asked herself.

She stepped out of the room. There was a huge hall of doors. She sighed. Looking for Kisshu would be really difficult this time! She walked through the hall. There were many doors painted in different colors so it kind of reminded her of a circus. "KISSHU" she screamed but came no answer. She sighed once more. Maybe it was better for her to stay in the room but she wanted to explore this huge house.

She opened one door to see many different weapons. She grabbed one and brought it up slightly so she could see it. It was one of Kisshu's dragon swords.

After that she stepped out. The house had 3 floors and their bed room lied on the 2nd. She than went down the stairs to check out the first floor. She gasped. There was a huge living room and a kitchen. "KISSHU ARE YOU HERE?" she screamed and almost instantly Kisshu appeared from the kitchen. "Oh hi Ichigo, I was going to tell you that I was going to the kitchen but then decided not to bother you" he smirked grabbing one of her hands gently.

In that moment Ichigo's stomach growled. "Heh-heh! Oh my, is my pretty cat hungry! I'll fix that in a moment" he said as he sat her at the table that was in the kitchen. The kitchen was made of white marble (walls) and the floor had white tiles and in the middle (right in front of the refrigerator) there was a huge dark green carpet that reached to the table were Ichigo was seated.

The cat mew than saw Kisshu breaking some eggs and starting beating (mixing) the eggs; she was actually amazed that Kisshu knew how to make eggs. He than took out a pan and put some oil on it and than placed the mixed eggs in. He than grabbed a jar with some purple powder and put it on the eggs. "Um…Kisshu?" asked Ichigo. "Yes Ichigo?" he said; his back still facing her. "What is that purple powder?" she asked pointing at the jar he still had in his hands. "This is Rikto; it's a type of spice of my planet! I think you'll like it" he said as he served the egg on a plate and placed it, gently, in front of Ichigo. He than quickly made another one for himself.

Both of them started eating without speaking a lot. After a few moments of silence Kisshu spoke. "Ichigo…today at seven at night I want to go out with you!" he said as he finished his egg and started washing the dishes. "What type of clothes should I wear?" she asked curiously. She wasn't going to argue with him since she was his for this week but after the week passed everything would go back to normal….or would it?

"Anything you want" he shrugged. He quickly finished washing dishes. "I will go out for a while! Stay here" he said as he teleported away leaving behind a confused Ichigo.

"What is he planning?" she sighed as she went into her room and fell a sleep.

Zela: What is Kisshu planning?

Kisshu: I know what I'm planning!

Zela: yeah right! Oh and by the way….thanks for the reviews and people adding this story as their favorite! That is what inspired me!

Kisshu: YAY! Thanks!

Zela: I'll try to update the rest soon! Bye-bye for now!


	4. Our first date

Zela: Omg…..this story is getting better and better! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh and this chapter has some major fluffiness!

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOO!

Zela: Heh-heh!

Ichigo: ….MEANIE!

Zela: Anyway thanks to all the reviews and on with the story!

Ichigo woke up and looked at the clock. It was 5:30pm. "I have to start getting ready for what Kisshu is planning" she said as she walked to the wardrobe and started searching for something that would look pretty on her.

"How about this?" she said picking out a dress. It was dark pink (the pink of the boots she has on when she transforms). The dress had short sleeves and it ended halfway before her knee. It also had some strawberry clips to put in her hair.

"Kisshu will love to see me in this" she whispered as she took a shower and then changed quickly into the dress. She found some ballerina shoes that combined perfectly with the dress and put them on.

She then looked at the clock once more. It was already 10 to 7pm. "Oh my gosh, Kisshu will be here in ten minutes" she said as she combed her hair. She made a half tail with her hair (leaving most of it loose). She than ran downstairs just to see Kisshu standing there already dressed in a green shirt and some jeans. "Hi Kisshu" she smiled trying to be as polite as she could. She didn't want to hurt him. "Oh Ichigo my love, you look wonderful" he said eyeing her up and down then licking his lips.

"DON'T DO THAT KISSHU! THAT IRRITATES ME" she screamed on the verge of slapping the teenage boy but before she could Kisshu grasped her wrist tightly.

"You should know this Ichigo! If you ever get on my bad side you will be punished" he growled into her ear. Ichigo froze. His tone of voice that was so soft and perverted was now replaced with an evil and angry tone sending shivers down her spine.

They then left the house (without saying a word to each other). Kisshu was holding her hand so that she couldn't run away. They were now walking through a patch of flowers.

Ichigo stopped as soon as she saw Kisshu bend down and pick up a red rose. "K-k-kisshu?" she said. He turned around with a serious look on his face. "Where are you taking me?" she asked looking away from his intense gaze. "That's a secret" he said.

The playful tone he usually had was now replaced with one of such seriousness that it sounded more like Pai (even though Pai can also be kind).

They finally crossed the flower patch and Ichigo saw a little picnic set next to a beautiful lake. "Is that the place?" she said with a sparkle in her eye. The green haired teen just nodded. She than squealed in delight as she hugged Kisshu, "It's beautiful, Kisshu" she said. After a few minutes she noticed he wasn't hugging her back. He only stood there letting himself be hugged.

She let go of him and they continued walking when they finally got to the place both of them sat down on the sheet under the picnic stuff. Ichigo stared at Kisshu. 'Why is he so mad?' she thought sadly. She than looked at the food; there was:

Salmon

Tuna

Sushi

Rice mixed with egg

Strawberry cheesecake

She wasn't really hungry since Kisshu was there. She stood up and walked closer to the lake putting her feet into the warm water. "What do you think you are doing?" Kisshu said teleporting in front of her making her fall backwards (in a laying position). He used this opportunity to get on top of her. "I was just putting my feet in the lake" she hissed. "You ignored me! You are on a date with me so don't ignore me again! Why I've never seen you ignore that tree hugger when you go on a date with him!" he growled and then tears formed in his eyes.

"Kisshu….?" She said as she looked at the crying alien teen that was on top of her. He than pressed his sobbing face against her neck and this time Ichigo didn't stop him. She just laid there letting him cry. "Kisshu…I'm sorry!" Ichigo sighed sadly. She didn't mean to make Kisshu cry.

The green haired alien teen than got off of her as he whispered, "Ichigo, be mine! Forget about that tree hugger and just say you will be mine". She gasped. Was all of this true? Did he really love her that much?

They both went back to the picnic area and Ichigo ate a piece of sushi. "Do you like it, sweet thing?" the boy chuckled as he saw her face of delight. He than grabbed another piece of sushi and tried feeding it to her. She than bit the half of the sushi leaving the other half out and in that moment an idea came to Kisshu.

He bit down on the other half of sushi connecting his lips with hers. Ichigo was surprised. She didn't expect him to do that.

She tried pushing him away but he grasped her hands and kept them down with one hand; the other hand wrapping around her waist pulling her deeper into the kiss.

'_**Why does this feel so good?'**__ She thought._

'_Because well you like him' _

'_**NO I DON'T!'**_

'_Yes you do but you can't admit it'_

'_**I don't like Kisshu! Just who are you anyway?'**_

'_I am you but the one who knows you like Kisshu'_

Ichigo rolled her eyes. She didn't like Kisshu to her Kisshu was just a pervert with nothing better to do than to bother her. Or was it like that? Did he only bother her because he had nothing else to do or did he bother her because….?

Ichigo than noticed that her lips were still connected with Kisshu's; she than parted her lips since both of them had already eaten their half of sushi (through the kiss).

They than ate the rest of the food in silence. When they both finished Ichigo yawned. "Is my cute kitty cat tired?" he said sitting down next to a tree. "Yeah, I guess so" she yawned. "Come here kitty cat" he said. She lied down next to where he was; using his lap as a pillow. He than gave her a soft kiss on the lips before she feel a sleep.

For a few moments he just sat there stroking the sleeping cat girl's hair. "I will make you mine Ichigo! I promise that!" he said before teleporting back to the house.

The cat mew than got out of Kisshu's arms (she was sleep walking) got her pajama, quickly changed and then got into bed. "Heh-heh seems like my kitty sleep walks! How cute!" he said as he changed into his pajama and then got into bed with her. "Tomorrow is Tuesday! I still have 5 days" he murmured before falling in a deep sleep as he dreamed of Ichigo's scent of strawberries and her lips.

Zela: Well I got this chapter out though pretty late it's already 11:31 pm!

Kisshu: *kisses Zela quickly*

Zela: *blushes*

Kisshu: Heh-heh I kissed you! *teleports away*

Zela: Please review!


	5. Tuesday: What is this feeling?

Zela: Hi people! I just read all the comments! I want to give my thanks to:

Mew Ayame-chan

Sailor phoenix black

Fangirlgonesupernova

Kisshu: You guys are the best!

Zela: Yeah! You guys really inspired me! Anyway here is the 5th chapter!

Ichigo woke up the next day. "I feel incredibly nice!" she said as she stood up. She than noticed she had her pajama on a freaked out, "did Kisshu undress me? THAT PERVERT" she screamed running down the stairs, looking for Kisshu.

She than saw him in the kitchen and he saw her, "Good morning Koneko…." He said but was interrupted by a punch in the face making him fly out of the kitchen. "Hey what was that for?" he growled angrily. "For being a pervert; you undressed me last night didn't you?" she hissed. He than remembered that she was sleep walking when she put on her pajama. Did that mean she didn't remember? "I didn't undress you! You undressed yourself while you were sleep walking" he growled walking up to her; grabbing her wrist tightly. "I did?" she asked now confused. She than gasped in pain as Kisshu's grip on her wrist became even tighter. "Ouch….Kisshu….you are hurting me" she choked out. Kisshu than noticed that his grip was a little too tight and let go of her, "I'm sorry" he said, then noticed that they were super close to each other and pulled her into a kiss.

Ichigo felt as Kisshu's arms wrapped around her waist. She just stood there letting herself be kissed. Kisshu noticed that she wasn't struggling and broke the kiss but kept his arm around her waist.

"Why aren't you struggling Koneko-chan?" he said as he started stroking her cheek gently. Ichigo blushed. 'Why am I feeling like this? Kisshu is the enemy' she thought angrily trying to get out of his grip however today his grip was stronger than usual. "Kisshu…please let go of me" she said in a very soft tone.

Today she didn't want to fight with Kisshu all she wanted was to understand these feelings she felt.

Kisshu noticed that she wasn't as feisty as usual today and let go of her.

"Is there anything wrong Ichigo?" he said as she sat at the table; laying her head on the cold wood. "It's nothing, Kisshu" she lied. She didn't want to have to tell Kisshu about what she felt.

Kisshu growled and grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. As soon as they were in he threw her on the bed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she screamed. He locked the door and stood in front of it; preventing her from getting out. "You are lying to me, Ichigo! Now tell me what's wrong?" he hissed leaning on the door; crossing his arms in front of his chest and putting leg up slightly leaving his right foot on the door.

"It's nothing…really" she tried reasoning as she got off the bed but Kisshu still held his angry and intense gaze. "It is something so just tell me what is wrong Ichigo?" he hissed as he started walking toward her.

Ichigo was now scared. He had a dark look in his eye. That couldn't be good. She just stood there her body paralyzed in fear.

He than grabbed both of her wrists with one hand as he pinned her to a wall, "if you don't tell me…" he trailed off as one of his dragon swords appeared in his free hand.

"Kisshu please don't do this…..don't make me do this?" she said as her tears came out. Kisshu dropped his dragon sword onto the floor and let go of Ichigo's wrists; just to immediately pull her into a hug.

"K-kisshu?" she stuttered and than broke into tears; crying into Kisshu's chest. "Koneko-chan, it's alright! Don't worry! I am sorry for being like that but seeing you sad is sad for me" he said as he led her to the bed and lied down.

"K-KISSHU, WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH? I DON'T KNOW WHO I LOVE ANYMORE! WHY IS IT LIKE THIS? IS THIS LOVE?" she cried out; making Kisshu remember the day that he had been alone on the tower. The day he had experienced that love hurt a lot. Was she also suffering that? He looked down at the cat girl whose face was hidden by her hair.

"Ichigo….calm down…this will all be over soon" he whispered into her ear. She than calmed down but still had her face close to Kisshu's chest.

"Ichigo….are you awake?" he asked. She lifted her head slightly so there eyes could meet. "Yes Kisshu-kun, I'm awake" she whispered. 'Wait did I just say Kisshu-kun…WHAT THE HECK?' Ichigo screamed mentally.

"Ichigo-chan" Kisshu whispered as he pulled her gently into a sweet kiss. The cat mew just stared at Kisshu; wanting the kiss to last forever but soon enough he broke the kiss. It was already night time yet Kisshu hadn't done anything in the whole day.

"Ichigo, are you…?" he started saying but Ichigo ran out of the room crying. 'What are these emotions?' she thought as she opened the door and ran away.

Zela: How did you like that?

Kisshu: Why did Ichigo run away?

Zela: Love also brings problems!

Kisshu: What does that mean?

Zela: Well….you'll see in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	6. I am back for now

Zela: Hi people! Thanks for all the reviews this time! I got really surprised….also for the people who added this story to their favorites!

Kisshu: Yeah *smiles* I'm also really happy!

Zela: See…the only one not happy about it is *turns around to see Ichigo*

Ichigo: *scowls*

Zela: *sighs* Well she'll get used to it!

Kisshu: On with the story!

Ichigo ran and ran. She didn't care where she was headed. All she wanted was answers. 'Why do I feel like this? What is going on?' she screamed mentally. It was all confusing not to know who you love.

She eventually came to a stop and looked around. "Is this…?" she said amazed. She was standing in front of Aoyama's house. "But how did I?" she said amazed and confused. "ICHIGO" she heard someone scream. She turned around slightly to see Blue Knight.

She hugged him. "AOYAMA-KUN" she cried. "Ichigo…I am sorry! I let that guy get you! I should have stopped him" he whispered into her ear.

After a few moments of being together; they entered Aoyama's house. "Did he do anything bad to you, Ichigo?" he said as both of them sat down on the sofa. "No…I'm fine! But how did I get back?" she asked him confused. "Well maybe your power helped you" he said.

She yawned and Aoyama looked at the clock. It was already 11:30pm. "Ichigo…you should go to sleep" he said as he threw her a pajama. She went to the bathroom changed and then slept in the same bed as Aoyama.

Zela: Sorry it's so short! I hate writing about Aoyama but I needed this chapter for what I am planning next *giggles evilly*

Ichigo: Uh oh!

Zela: *grins* See ya guys next time! Oh and don't worry! Next chapter is all about Kisshu and Ichigo! Hehehehe!


	7. Wednesday: Fighting for love

Zela: Hi people! Sorry for writing about Aoyama last time! I got annoyed with all Aoyama and Ichigo stuff!

Kisshu: *smirks*

Zela: And so this will be kisshu and Ichigo

**BEWARE FOR IN THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE BLOOD! **

Ichigo woke up the next morning in the warm arms of Aoyama (tree hugger). "Aoyama-kun" she smiled gently as she stared into his face. "Ichigo" he said as he was about to kiss her but in that moment a loud noise is heard from downstairs. "Ichigo…." He whispers and she nods. In that moment Kisshu teleports into the room and growls, "Ichigo" and in that moment one of his dragon swords appears in his hand.

Aoyama than put himself in front of Ichigo (acting like a shield),  
>I won't let you hurt Ichigo" he said in an angry tone of voice. The green haired alien smirked. "Oh so you are willing to give up your life just for her" he smirks as he looked past the black haired boy's shoulder to see Ichigo with a terrified look on her face. He winked at her and she shivered.<p>

"Don't wink at her!" Aoyama growled as he was about to punch Kisshu but the alien teleported behind Aoyama making the boy fall on his stomach. "Heh-heh! If you can't even hit me how do you plan to protect her?" he smirked as he grabbed Ichigo and put the sword to her neck. She gasped at the close contact that the blade had with her skin.

Aoyama stood up and just stared. "She is mine, you tree hugger!" Kisshu hissed as he tied Ichigo up and then ran toward Aoyama with the sword.

The half alien boy tried to dodge it but the tip of the sword cut his stomach. He winced in pain. "That's what you get for sleeping with my kitty cat" he said as he grabbed a lock of the boy's hair; pulling him up. "I don't plan on making this painless" Kisshu smirked an evil grin. He than grabbed his sword and with the tip cut the boy's cheek slightly.

Aoyama tried to push Kisshu away but it was just no use. "What do you plan on doing to me?" Aoyama chocked out since he was in so much pain. "Oh well, I plan on killing you or sending you to another world" his grin grew even bigger. He than stabbed the boy's arm making the boy's blood flood out.

Ichigo watched in horror as Kisshu let go of Aoyama and her boyfriend fell to the floor with his hurt arm. "KISSHU STOP IT!" she screamed but Kisshu ignored her.

Kisshu than made the other blade appear and electrocuted Aoyama. "Ichigo…" the boy said weakly. Kisshu than kicked him. "Ichigo is mine, you tree hugger" he said stabbing the boy in the stomach with the other sword (more blood poured out).

This time the boy gasped out trying to get some air. "KISSHU STOP IT! JUST STOP! DON'T KILL HIM" she screamed. Kisshu turned around with a very evil smirk. He grabbed Ichigo's chin tightly. "You know kitty cat…I really like you!" he said evilly as he licked her cheek. She shivered.

"Don't…" Aoyama said as he stood up weakly. "Sorry kid….but you shouldn't get into other people's business" he whispered; he turned around to face Aoyama and he electrocuted him once again.

"Why aren't you transforming into Blue Knight, Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo cried out but Aoyama didn't respond. "Aoyama...kun" she whispered but still no answer came. "KISSHU WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screamed.

He then walked toward Aoyama and put his hand over the tree hugger's mouth. "He's breathing but he won't for long! I think my job here is done" Kisshu said as he picked up Ichigo and teleported back to "Paradise".

Zela: See guys? I had this all planned out!

Kisshu: LOL! I win! He loses!

Zela: Yeah!

Ichigo: *cries* AOYAMA!

Kisshu: Bye-bye fans!


	8. Back to Paradise

Zela: I am pretty busy lately so I might start to get slow writing these stories! Hope you like it!

When they got to the house where Ichigo had been leaving with Kisshu these last few days; he put her on the bed and then got on top of her. "What do you think you are doing, you idiotic pointy eared freak?" she screamed but was soon interrupted by Kisshu pushing his warm lips against hers. She tried pushing him off of her but he grabbed her wrists pulling them upward with one hand.

"Why don't you want me to kiss you, Ichigo?" he said as pulled back. "YOU KILLED AOYAMA, KISSHU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU" she screamed. He smirked as he got close to her ear and whispered in a seductive voice, "Kitty cat, I will make you mine! Just you wait". She shivered.

What was he going to do to her?

"LET GO OF ME! I DON'T LOVE YOU SO JUST STOP" she screamed before he pushed his lips against hers once again; silencing her speech. 'Just be an obedient kitty cat and become mine' he thought and she knew immediately what he was thinking. She shook her head slightly.

After what seemed ages, Kisshu broke the kiss but remained in the position. "Why won't you just obey me?" he growled. "Because we are enemies; think about it Kisshu even if I did love you no one would accept it! This is how things were meant to be" she said in a low tone of voice.

Kisshu looked at her amazed. Was it true? No! If no one accepted there love then it didn't matter! All that mattered was that they loved each other and that is something no one could change.

"What other people think doesn't matter to me, Ichigo! All I want is you! Why can't you understand that Ichigo? I love you more than anyone else does! So please become mine" he said truthfully.

Ichigo looked away since she didn't want Kisshu to see she was blushing. "Give me some time to think about it!" she pleaded. "Fine…I'll give you all the time in the world if necessary" he said as he got off of her.

Kisshu than went to the bathroom; leaving Ichigo in her thoughts. "What will I do? I don't love Kisshu but he loves me way too much" she sighed as she took a pajama out of her wardrobe. She than forgot that Kisshu was in the bathroom and walked in.

When she was in, she closed the door and then turned to see Kisshu in the tub staring at her in amazement. She than gasped and screamed, "KISSHU". She looked at his body. His muscular and well toned chest was revealed however the bottom part was covered by the water. "Like what you see, Kitty cat?" he smirked as he noticed she was staring at his bare chest. "I am not staring at you so stop wishing" she stuttered nervously. She couldn't believe that she had actually been staring at Kisshu's chest.

"Ichigo, cover your eyes" he ordered and she closed them. After a while he ordered her to open her eyes and slowly she obeyed. She than saw him sitting on the edge of the tub with a bathing suit that revealed his chest (still). "Why did you put on a bathing suit?" she asked him as she backed into the door. "Well I wanted to….kiss you in the tub with your bathing suit on" he said as he stood up wrapping his wet arms around her body. "Kisshu…stop it!" she whispered. His wet upper part was wetting her shirt.

"Are you mad because I killed your tree hugger of a boyfriend?" he whispered into her ear pressing his chest against hers. "Kisshu…" she said as she tried to fight of a moan. "Oh Ichigo…..just moan already! I know you are fighting yourself" he cooed as he pushed his chest against hers even more; managing a moan out of the girl. He than smirked and pulled away; "Oh Ichigo" he said as he snapped his fingers and she appeared in her bathing suit. "WHAT THE…?" she screamed but he interrupted her by pulling her into the bathtub with him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she hissed. "This" he said as he pressed his lips against hers. She started struggling but it was no use. Kisshu was much too strong for her. 'I will make her mine' he thought as he licked her closed lips but she still left them closed.

He broke the kiss; annoyed that she hadn't let him go any further into it. He was on top of the girl as usual. "GET OFF OF ME, KISSHU" she screamed but he ignored her and licked her bare stomach. "KISSHU" she said as he was about to go down but she (somehow) stopped him.

"I am a guy who doesn't have limits as in when to stop" he whispered in her ear as he got off of her and then left the room. "Well guess like we took a shower together…..WAIT WE TOOK A BATH TOGETHER AHHHH" she screamed and then went to run after Kisshu.

Zela: You guys like it?

Kisshu: LOL XD! I got Ichigo in the tub!

Zela: Oh wow!

Kisshu: Do another perverted chapter!

Zela: I'll try!


	9. Thurday: The confession

Zela: Hey people! I hope you like this chapter!

Kisshu: Lots of people liked the last chapter since it was perverted! *smirks evilly*

Zela: Well ok! I'll write another perverted chapter!

Ichigo: WTF? ZELAAAAA!

Kisshu: Thanks!

_*Next morning* _

Ichigo woke up just to feel Kisshu's strong arms around her waist. She growled. Why did she have to sleep with him out of all people she thought as she tried to stand up but the capricious alien behind her wouldn't accept that.

"Good morning my kitty cat" he whispered in a sensual voice. "Good morning, Kisshu-sama" she whispered and then covered her mouth. 'Did I just call him Kisshu-sama? Oh crap! Now he is going to tease me to hell' she thought.

"Awww my kitty cat called me Kisshu-sama! How cute" he said licking her cheek. She tried to get off of the bed where the luscious alien kept her but to no avail. "KISSHU LET GO" she said as she struggled in his grip however he wouldn't let this opportunity slide away. He pulled her closer to his chest and started stroking her stomach. She gasped and continued struggling. "Oh calm down, kitty cat! When we get married you'll have to get used to this" he said as he ran his free hand through her strawberry hair. "And who says I'll get married to you?" she hissed back. He than moved his hand away from her stomach and to cover her mouth. "We will get married Ichigo and when that moment comes you will be mine" he growled as he pulled her even closer than before. She continued struggling. What was he planning on doing?

He than turned her around so that she was facing him, took his hand off of her mouth and kissed her. She than felt as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and gasped when he finally got it; he than wrapped both of his arms around Ichigo's waist pulling her so close that their chests were squished together. He rubbed the inside part of her cheek with his tongue. She gasped. She didn't like this at all.

He than broke up with a dreamy look on his face and started stroking her hair. "Did you like it kitty-cat?" he asked. She blushed and then said, "No I didn't like it! I didn't like it at all" she said half heartedly.

He than licked his lips and grabbed her breast quickly before letting go. "Kisshu!" she screamed as she was on the verge of slapping the boy. "No one can rescue you now if I decide to rape you" he said as he licked his lips once again. She shivered; thinking of Kisshu raping her. "Aoyama-kun would….he would save me from anything you would try to do to me" she threatened. "Oh kitty cat, you are so cute! Did you forget that he got killed?" he said as he licked her lips quickly.

"GET OFF OF ME" she said as he got on top of her. "I can't do that kitten" he said as he lowered her pants slightly. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she screamed but he covered her mouth. She trembled. Could it be that he was actually trying to rape her? "What will you do now? Kill me? Rape me?" he than stopped lowering her pants and moved his two hands to her shoulders. "I love you, Ichigo! I would never try to force you to be mine but…it hurts Ichigo! It hurts to see you with someone else so please….accept" he cried as he pushed his face against her chest (crying in).

"Kisshu…please give me time" she said. He than growled; lifting his head (his tears running down his cheeks). "How much time do you need?" he growled. "Give me till tomorrow" she whispered. He thought about it for a minute before saying, "Fine" then he teleported away.

Zela: YEAH! THE CONFESSION!

Kisshu: You took too long! But this is perverted so I am happy!

Zela: You want more?

Kisshu: Hmmm…yeah….but let the fans decide!

Zela: Ok! Review to see if you want me to make the next chapter another perverted one! Or what you want in the next chapter?

Kisshu: So please answer these questions in a review!


	10. Tears of confusion

Zela: Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews!

Kisshu: Last time Zela wrote a lime!

Zela: Yeah well…..*blushes*

Kisshu: Hahahaha! She had never written lime or lemon so she wasn't use to it!

Zela: Yeah

Kisshu: Anyway hope you guys like the story!

Ichigo was happy when Kisshu left the room. She had to think about lots of stuff.

Did she love Kisshu?

What about Aoyama-kun?

Was he dead?

Did Kisshu really kill him?

She had to find out. But Kisshu would never allow her to do that. 'Do I love Kisshu?' she asked herself mentally. Her mind said no but her heart said yes. She sighed. She didn't know what to do and Kisshu well... "Why is it so hard?" she whispered. Tears ran down her soft cheeks. She was sad and confused. She wanted someone to be there for her; someone to say it was alright. But no one was there.

In that moment she felt a hand brushing away her tears. She looked up to see the green haired alien with a worried look on his face. "K-Kisshu" she whispered.

"What's wrong kitty cat?" he said; sadness evident in his voice.

She looked away; she didn't want him to see the slight blush she had on her cheeks. "Kitten…" he said as he tried to make her look at him but she didn't. "Look at me, kitty" he asked sweetly but once again he ignored her. He than gripped her chin tightly forcing him to look at her.

"K-kisshu…?" she stuttered. Why did he want her to look at him? "Ichigo please don't cry! I don't like seeing you cry, I love seeing you cheerful" he whispered into her ear with a sweet tone of voice. "…Fine….I won't cry anymore! So you don't worry about me" she sniffed and cried into his chest.

She than felt his slim yet strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her deeper into his chest. "Why are you crying, kitty? Are you confused?" he asked as he looked at her soft strawberry hair. "I don't know what to do! I love both of you and I need to know if Aoyama is alive! Please Kisshu….I promise I'll stay for the rest of the week even though you take me but…please" she whimpered. He looked at her in surprise.

Would she really come back if he let her? Would she go with Aoyama?

No! She wouldn't! She loved him too! But to let her go alone! No!

'I'll have to go with her' he thought and then answered her. "Thank you, Kisshu! But please don't leave me alone! I want you to stay with me" she pleaded. He smiled before saying, "We'll go tomorrow!".

He than kept her in bed with him. "Kisshu….I have to tell you something….even thank you!" she smiled and then both of them fell a sleep embracing each other.

Zela: Sorry for making it so short! I promise to make the other one longer and with more fluff! So please don't kill me!

Kisshu: *smiles* Next chapter will be fun!

Zela: *smiles* Yeah! Bye bye people


	11. Friday: Confrontation and picking

Zela: Hey people! I want to make this chapter a little like...different!

Kisshu: Hehehehehe!

Zela: Yeah well…I hope you like this chapter!

Kisshu: On with the story!

(Kisshu's POV)

I looked down at the sleeping cat mew. She was so cute when she was sleeping. She was actually sleeping with me; not with that stupid tree hugger by the name of Aoyama. 'I think she's falling for me' I thought; smirking. I then heard her groan. She's awake!

(Regular POV)

Ichigo's eyes opened as she noticed that she had her arms around Kisshu's neck. "Good morning Kisshu-kun!" she whispered pulling herself closer to him subconsciously.

"Awww, how cute my kitty called me Kisshu-kun….you really are falling for me" he smirked. She hissed half-heartedly. "I am definitely not falling for a pervert like you" she lied. She really was falling for Kisshu but she didn't want to admit it…yet. "Fine…I can wait…but if I ever lose my patience….I will force you to love me" he joked. She smiled and then said in a teasing tone of voice, "like if you could"

Both of them burst in laughter. "Ichigo….we should start getting ready to go to Earth….we have to figure out if that tree hugger is alive" he said seriously. She giggled. "Well he is kind of a tree hugger" she giggled. He smiled gently. He loved seeing her like this; with a big smile on her face. "What are you staring at?" she asked him curiously.

"At your beautiful face, Kitty-cat" he smiled. She blushed. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't the first time Kisshu had said that then why was this time so different.

"Um…..so….I'll go take a shower" she whispered grabbing some clothes.

Before she could get into the bathroom Kisshu wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back into his chest. "K-kisshu?" she whispered.

He than turned her around and pulled her into such an intense kiss that Ichigo dropped the clothes she had in her hands. She just stared in shock at the alien that had his eyes closed; enjoying the kiss while it lasted.

After a while he broke the kiss but remained in that position. "Ichigo….why aren't you struggling?" he asked in such a sweet tone. She didn't answer as she pulled away.

She than grabbed the clothes that were on the floor, walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and turned around just to see that Kisshu had teleported into the bathroom and was sitting close to the bathtub.

"KISSHU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed leaving the clothes on a chair.

"I want an answer" he smirked stepping closer. Her body was paralyzed.

"I just feel bad for you….there you got an answer now get out" she lied pushing him away. He smirked before teleporting out of the room.

She sighed. She didn't like lying to Kisshu but if she said the truth (which not even she knew) what would happen?

After a while (she had already taken a shower and changed) she got out of the bathroom just to see Kisshu lying on the bed. "Kisshu, I'm ready" she said.

He sat up and just stared at her.

"Now what are you staring at?" she growled half heartedly. "I am staring at how beautiful my kitty cat is" he complimented as he stood up and grabbed her hand; teleporting to Earth.

She than found herself in Aoyama's room with Kisshu, still holding her hand; she than heard a gasp. She turned around to see Aoyama in the doorway. "Ichigo…." He gasped in amazement and then growled when he saw Kisshu holding her hand.

"What do you want here?" he yelled and transformed into Blue knight.

"You think you'll beat me just by transforming" he chuckled evilly as his dragon swords appeared in his hands.

They both lunged forward causing a blow between the two making them fly back slightly. Kisshu than tried stabbing Blue Knight in the arm but he dodged himself with hi sword.

"I won't hurt you if you give Ichigo back" the Blue knight threatened but Kisshu took the threat lightly and continued fighting.

Ichigo stared as the two boys she loved fought one another. This was the moment to pick who she really loved. But who?

Aoyama had been in her heart ever since she moved to Japan and he was super nice and all….however Kisshu's rebelliousness made her get excited and he cared about her more than anyone.

'It's him! He is the one I love' she thought as she transformed. She than saw as Blue knight cut Kisshu's chest. "KISSHU" she screamed as she stepped in front of him; acting like his shield.

"Ichigo…..what are you doing?" Aoyama whispered. "Aoyama-kun….Kisshu…the one I love is…." She paused dramatically; both boys stared at her waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"The one I love is Kisshu" she said putting her hand over her heart. Aoyama's soft look turned into one of hatred and then he started disappearing.

"Aoyama-kun….what is happening?" she stuttered staring at the disappearing alien.

"I was born to only protect thee! Now you have someone else so my role here has come to an end" he whispered as his whole body started glowing and in a moment the glowing stopped and Aoyama's body was there no more.

"So…you love me?" Kisshu smirked; ignoring the pain of the cut on his chest. "Yeah I do but we can talk about that later! That wound on your chest seems pretty deep" she says and before anything else could be said she was back in "Paradise".

She than found a first aid kit and took out some disinfectant, alcohol, and some bandages (like the one Kisshu's puts on his arms).

She than started aiding his huge wound of his chest.

He winced in pain when she started putting the alcohol on his wound. "Sorry Kisshu….this may hurt but it will help a lot" she said as she quickly put the disinfectant.

When she was done (bandaging and everything) she laid down on the couch next to the alien. He slyly wrapped his arms around her; pulling her closer.

"I love you kitty cat" he whispered and then she whispered back, "I love you too Kisshu"

Zela: Like it?

Kisshu: HOW SWEET!

Ichigo: *growls*

Zela: And this is not the end!

Ichigo: Oh god!

Zela: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Kisshu: Review please!


	12. Saturday: Love problems

Zela: Hey people! Thanks for the reviews!

Kisshu: Zela and I are super happy and well Ichigo is happy too!

Ichigo: I AM NOT!

Kisshu: Oh really?

Ichigo: Yeah really!

Zela: Before anything happens let's continue with the story!

*Next day*

(Ichigo's POV)

I woke up and got away from Kisshu's hug even though I wanted to stay in his warm embrace. 'No I got to surprise Kisshu' I smiled as I went down to the kitchen.

(Kisshu's POV)

My eyes opened up to see that I was alone in my bed. Was it a dream that Ichigo said she loved me? I than looked at my chest and yes the bandage was there. So it was real. "Ichigo" I called out with no reply.

(Normal POV)

Kisshu stood up and got out of the room. He than walked down to the kitchen and saw some eggs on the table (fried eggs).

In that moment Ichigo covered his eyes. "This is a special breakfast just for you, Kisshu-kun" she whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A smirk appeared on his features as he turned around to see the smiling cat mew; that still had her arms around his neck.

"Awww, my cute kitty made me breakfast, I should give her a reward for that" he smiled (a cute smile).

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the most intense kiss of all her life.

She enjoyed the kiss; both of them did.

But after some moments of joy (kissing) the broke cause of the lack of oxygen but remained in the same position.

"Did you like your reward kitty-cat?" he asked pulling her into a hug.

"Yes I did! I loved it" she smiled back at him.

After that both of them sat down to eat breakfast as they looked at each other. "So…..wanna go out somewhere today?" he asked her sweetly. He was super happy that she had accepted his love.

After all….he did love her more than anyone else. "Sure" she smiled at him then finished eating, took her dish to the kitchen and started washing. "So be ready at eight o' clock! I will take you somewhere beautiful tonight but I won't tell you where" he said putting his plate in the sink before pressing his lips against hers before teleporting away.

"Oh Kisshu….he is so cute when he kisses me like that" she smiled as she continued washing dishes.

When she finished, she went upstairs to see a note on her night table. She than picked it up and read it:

_Dear Ichigo:_

_I have to run some errands before our date! I'll be back to pick you up! Please be ready by eight!_

_Oh and by the way….wear something sexy __ *winks*_

_From: Your love, Kisshu!_

She smiled. 'Of course I will wear something sexy' she smirked as she looked at different outfits in her wardrobe.

She than found one that Kisshu would love to see on her body. It was a light pink dress with strawberries around it and a dark pink ribbon around her waist.

She quickly took a bath and then changed into the beautiful dress. She than looked at the clock; it was already seven thirty. "Well I have to comb my hair" she whispered grabbing the brush and combed her hair quickly.

She than went downstairs just to see Kisshu standing there in a suit. "Hey kitty cat, you look gorgeous!" he said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Kisshu! You look amazing too" she than looked at him and blushed. He looked amazing in the suit.

He than took her hand and pulled her out of the room and out to the flower patch they had walked on their first date. She smiled as she remembered the rose he had picked. He hadn't given it to her than what did he do to it?

"Ichigo…before we arrive to the spot where we will have our date, I want to give you this" he said as he took the rose out of his pocket.

She blushed and smiled at the same time. "Oh Kisshu-kun, that was the rose you picked for our first date" she said as she took the rose from Kisshu's hand and planted a kiss on his left cheek.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him also planting a kiss on her cheek as well before letting go.

She delicately placed the rose in her before continuing walking with Kisshu. "That rose looks cute on you" he said turning his head slightly, smirking, and then facing the other way.

"Um…Kisshu-kun….do I really need to go back to Earth tomorrow?" she said; in a sad tone of voice. Kisshu stopped walking, turned around, and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes you have to go back however this not the end of our love, Ichigo! You and I will still be a couple but when we fight we must act like enemies and you can tell no one about this! Alright?" he said pulling her deeper into his chest.

She sniffled. She didn't want to leave Kisshu and wished that she could have at least noticed she loved him sooner but now it was too late.

"Ichigo….are you crying?" he whispered into her ear as he lifted her face slightly to see the tears flowing down her cheeks. He than wiped them off her face gently with his delicate fingers.

"I don't want to leave you! I want to stay here forever" she cried out. New tears coming out of her soft brown eyes.

"Ichigo…..do you really want to stay with me?" he said in a sweet tone. "Yes Kisshu! I do!" she said in a truthful tone of voice.

He smiled; keeping her in his warm embrace.


	13. Sunday: We will stay together 4ever!

Zela: Hey people! I am trying to update faster so that everyone can read this story!

Kisshu: Even though it's coming to an end!

Ichigo: Is this the last chapter?

Zela: Yep!

Kisshu: Really?

Zela: Sadly yes! But I will write more stories!

Kisshu: *smiles* I hope you do write more stories!

Zela: *blushes*

Ichigo: Lovey dovey…..now on with the story!

Both Ichigo and Kisshu woke up and looked at each other for a second before turning away; both of them remembering what had happened the night before.

Ichigo ignored him as she picked out the some regular clothes so that she could go back to Earth today. "At what time are we leaving?" she asked in such a serious voice.

"At two o clock so be ready for that hour" he answered. He was still a little angry that she had rejected him once again.

'She tricked me into thinking she loved me' he growled mentally.

Ichigo saw the dark expression on Kisshu's face and got super angry.

"LISTEN KISSHU I DO LOVE YOU SO GET THAT CLEAR IN YOUR HEAD" she screamed angrily. He was starting to remind her of an egotistical person.

"Than why did you start struggling when I kissed you?" he asked in a cold voice. "Because I couldn't breath" she growled back.

"I don't believe your lies anymore Ichigo" he growled. He than grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

He grabbed her shoulders and his legs pinned the two of hers together. "Tell me the truth for once ichigo" he whispered into her ear making the cat mew freeze.

"I do love you, Kisshu-kun! I love you a lot and I really want to stay with you" she whispered. She was really saying the truth however Kisshu was too enraged to notice.

"Yeah right Ichigo…if you loved me you would show me" he growled. "Than I will" she said before closing the distance between their mouths.

The kiss was so sweet that both Ichigo and Kisshu forgot about fighting. Kisshu's hands moved lower; wrapping themselves around her waist and Ichigo's did the same around his neck.

Kisshu could actually taste the strawberry flavor of her lips. 'How cute! She tastes like strawberries' he thought as he broke the kiss; smirking.

"Kisshu-kun…" she whispered as he got even closer; he stroked her soft cheek as he kissed her forehead.

"I changed my mind Kitty cat….I won't let you leave…you will stay with me! It doesn't matter your teammates, your parents, Pai or Taruto! All that matters is the two of us" he smiled.

"Kisshu, that's great…but also I would like to visit my parents and friends sometimes" she smiled back at him.

"Than it's a deal!" he said sealing the deal with a passionate kiss.

Kisshu: And after that Ichigo and I lived happily ever after together and visited her friends and family once a week!

Zela: Yeah and I hope you all liked it!

Ichigo: It ends here!

Zela: I will still write more stories! For people who liked this story I also have "Will it work this time?" that is already complete and updated!

Kisshu: She will try to start a new one soon!

Ichigo: Bye-bye and thanks to all the people who read this story and reviewed!


End file.
